


Moonnight Hours

by inkedintoincognito



Category: Adventure Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedintoincognito/pseuds/inkedintoincognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even now he dreams about the comet. To be quite honest, he’s not too sure why. He's also not too sure why he's still feeling so much like those rocks that are under the falling part of a waterfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonnight Hours

Even now he dreams about the comet. To be quite honest, he’s not too sure why. That giant rock and all its ensuing junk is and has been done and over with- not bad enough to be locked in the vault (always a plus); an event of the past, another battle won, another day saved. And as Jake used to say- before the phrase became its own paradox- “Focusing on what has happened is lame, man. What is said is said and what is done is done. Find new barf to say and do.”

But the train was gone and the Princess was safe and Ice King was quiet and Marceline was working through her music and there was simply nothing new to do, no evil to fight.

He blinks, staring at the ceiling, listening to Jake’s nose whistle. He used to laugh about that until Jake woke up. Now his lips are sealed with their disuse, nearly a whole day spent not speaking, and now half the night, and he finds that he doesn’t want to open them, not even to sigh all big-like, so he just breathes through his nose. He's not too sure why he's still feeling so much like those rocks that are under the falling part of a waterfall.

The moonlight is blinding right now. He thinks about getting up, going for a walk. But he doesn’t have the energy. Maybe he could go out on the roof.  
Just sit, watch the stars. Look for comets.

He rolls over. 

Maybe it was because he had his arm back. Maybe that’s what was throwing him off. Because if he had his arm back, why was he feeling so… nothing?  
Maybe he was feeling nothing because he had gotten used to having no arm, is some flufftasticly weird way, and now, in some equally flufftasticly way,  
his new arm was just as traumatic.

He doesn’t really want to use that word, but the Princess used it and it does seem to fit. He guesses.

He would admit that, ever since he lost his arm, everything has been all wonky. All… gray. The battles that he and Jake had been on were pretty nice, a  
splash of what he thinks the world used to feel like. But a lot of the times, now, he found himself just sitting there, or laying down, or standing  
completely still, staring at nothing, thinking of nothing.

It was weird, man. And, he knew, if he wasn’t so blah, he would be annoyed by his actions.

As it happened, though, he just couldn’t bring himself to be.

He thinks about going to the roof again. Decides against it. He doesn’t want to wake Jake. He was out all day with Lady, doing whatever shiz those two  
do.

There just-

He cuts that thought off.

It was so, so strange. And, usually, he was okay with strange. The universe had a plan, after all, and he knew he was a part of that plan, and it was okay  
when bad stuff happened because it was meant to be.

But why would the universe want this? Hadn’t he done his best to help the universe? To get rid of all its evil? To aid all its good? Was this some sort of…  
test?

He hopes not. He sucks at tests.

Or was this some sort of plan, from some sort of other evil guy, someone worse than the Lich, someone who needs him to stay down-

Even with that thought, he cannot bring himself to do much more than roll to his stomach.

He wonders if Jake ever feels like this. He thinks about asking him, briefly, but as close as they are, he’s worried about Jake’s response. What if he has  
never felt like this? What if this is a human thing, and that would make Jake feel bad, or worried, or annoyed-

He pauses.

Math.

There’s a clatter downstairs. BMO falling, probably. Usually he would go downstairs and check it out, make sure the little guy was okay. But BMO can  
take care of himself.

The dream wasn’t too different from all the others. Usually, it was a replay of all the events, sometimes with some extra junk thrown in. One night, it was  
Jake’s death that graced his mind. Not a good wake up, that one. This one had nothing like that. Everything was just slow-moving. Like they were  
underwater, not in space. Everything was processed just as quickly, which made it all the worse, but still plenty bearable.

He wonders if the Princess ever feels like this. He doubts it. Marceline, though…

He wonders if he could call her. Ask her how to get out of whatever he’s in.

He wonders if that would be weird.

He wonders why he’s second-guessing himself so often nowadays.

He closes his eyes. Maybe, if he doesn’t feel all rainbow-y tomorrow morning, he’ll call her. Or ask Jake to go to the Ice Kingdom and throw some old  
pancakes at the Ice King or something.

But for now, he thinks he’ll try to shut off his mind and sleep. The moon’s almost three quarters of the way across the room, and he knows Jake will  
notice if he hasn’t slept again.

He’s not sure why that thought bothers him so much.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i have no fucking clue. sorry.  
> heres something coming from the months i havnt been writing. once again its the same style as everything else i write. sorry.


End file.
